Dream
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: To save myself from being a Avox I song, to save my life. Now I am force to sing all the time. When the 74th hungers games came around, I learned that the one of the prizes while be me. I while marry the boy who wins the hunger games. But what no one knows but my manger, my stylist, and Snow knows is that I am a Boy. Everyone else thinks I am a Girl. OMCXCato Slash
1. Chapter 1

They called me Dream; they wanted to turn me into an Avox. I saved my self by singing. I have been a singer for the capital since I was 13. They dressed be up as a girl, even though I was boy. They keep my pure, even though people are whiling to pay millions to sleep with me. I travel sometimes to 1 through 6. I have never being passed 6, sometimes about them saying that they fear they while lose me if I do sometimes.

It has been three years, since they have been forcing to me singing for capital, I have song some many songs, made some many music videos. I have lost track but what I do remember is singing for the hunger games. I have to sing for everything, for the opening, for the talking parts, for the beginning of it, for the middle of it, for the end and for the winner. I even travel with the winner during the victor tour from six all the way to the capital.

I have nightmares, from watching the hunger games. My manger makes me watch it so that I know what I should be singing for, who I should be singing for.

When the 74th hungers games, starting, they did something different. I sat next to Snow like usual and watched as they came in. The ones who will be losing their lives soon, I saw both the boy from two and the boy for twelve. I stood up as the horses started to go around, and then stopped. I started my part of singing an opening song for the Hunger games.

When I finished Snow came up behind me and dragged my butt, I forced my from slapping me and moved out over to manger, he told me I need to meet right after I was done singing. He led me down, the hall to the area where those who will be losing their lives soon and only one win while. I looked at my white dress, and white hair. White must be in season because I look like a white mess.

When Snow was finished, I was push into the area; I knew right away what I was to do. I walked to them, and put a smile on my face. I was giving them something to hope for before the games. I had some boys running up to me, telling me how they love my singing, and if I would be watching them while they trained, I said I might be busy but I while see what I can do. I also told them that I while be watching the sourcing, watching what they can do. I felt someone reach their hand up and push some hair out of my face, when I looked it was the boy from twelve.

"You sing amazing." I hear it all the time but I believe that one. I smile and say softly a thank you.

I then saw an elbow point out covered in gold, I looked up and saw the boy from two, I entwine my arm with his, as he lead me back to my manger. I before I untwined my arm from his, he said, "Thank you for the song, my lady." I blushed and walked away with my manger.

"You while be there while they are training, and everything up to them getting in the tubes. After that they while only here you. Your job is giving them something to hope for, so that they while fight more, more drama, and they while fight more to stay a live so that they can have you." I blinked, and looked right up at my manger.

"You mean if a boy wins, they win me." I said to him.

"They will win you, as their wife but is really their secret husband." I stopped him from walking in farther with my arm that is cover in white lances.

"How do you know they while keep my secret,"

"Because if they do not they lose their life."

Life is going to be so crazy soon. I was up just the sun has risen, my styles was brushing my hair, and had someone painting my nails. When my style was down, he started to die my hair, and he was down it had pink in it, and I liked it, "I like it,"

"I knew you would."

My hair was braided with golden rose's braid that had a little fire to it if I spin a little. I was in a white outfit that clings to me in the right places, after I put on my stuffed bra, that was not to overly big but it was good middle size.

I was showing out to my breakfast that was fruit, I eat like a bird now, every once in a while I would get some meat but it was never bigger than half of the size my small hand. I remember yesterday, that a lot of the boys towered over me, a lot of them a good head bigger than me, the only boys that did not tower of me have to been fourteen or younger.

I followed my manger to the training area, where I sat down in between the craft and the sword area. My manger told me, that they are not known that I am one of the prices this year, half way through the hunger games. I am just here to give for show and to let them get to know me. Ask them to show me everything. Act weak, so that they feel the need to show off. After my manger left, I stood back and pulled out one of the swords that had a red diamond on the end of it. I was looking at it, and how it looked. I put it back with all the other swords, when I heard the door ding, and the staff came. I sat back down as they all took their places. When it dinged again the came in and they lined up on the line like they are told too. I could tell the all the boys wanted to do was be near me.

I smiled at them, and waved at them. I stood up and spin a little so that they could see my rose light up in flames, but when I stop the flames went out, and I sat back down in the chair.

Once the person was done explaining to them what to do, they all ran to me, asking me what I would like to do, when once again, elbow was in my line of sight, and I entwine my arm with and I was led away from them, I looked over and saw that the boy from twelve was just going over to craft area, I would have to remember to go and talk to them after the boy from two was done. I spoke first, "My name is Dream what is yours." I asked him softly.

"My is Cato, I thought that it would have been a little overwhelming with all of them begging for your attention." I giggled at that, as he stopped in front of the dragger area.

He pulled out a fly and showed it to me, "This fun to through why don't I show you how to use it." I nodded my head, as he stood behind me, and taught me how to though at that dummy. After thrity minutes, I had learned how to through it without Cato's help, I thanked him and walked off to find the boy from twelve, it was still at craft area. I around into his line of sight, I saw how is arm was matching the wood stump.

"That is so cool, I have never seen one do that before." He looked up surprised that I was there.

Some of the boys came up near us, "Do hang out with the dumb boy from twelve, I can show you something cooler," One of them said pulling out a sword.

I sigh at him, "Just for that I am not hang out with you today," At that the boys around him ran away, to do something else, "I do not talk to people who put other down like that," I turned around and started to pay attention to twelve again.

"My name is Dream, your is?" I said softly and happily.

"Peeta," Peeta said back happily and softly.

"Like the bread, I like eating," I said,

"Yes like the bread," He laugh, pulled the paint brush out of the blue paint, "Mind if I paint something on your cheek."

I turn my cheek to him; "Sure," He sat me in the chair, and started to paint on my cheek. I sat as still; I could so that I did not mess him up. When he was down, he pulled the mirror out from and showed him a life like butterfly, "That amazing," I said with a smile, as I stood, "I have to move on now, " I said with softly with a smile.

I moved over to the boy from one, and poke him while he was looking at the plants, he jumped a little but smiled at me, "Hey Dream, my name is Marvel," I smiled at him then looked back at the plants.

"Show me," I said as I moved to stand in front of me, so I that I can get a good look at what his hand are doing, and at the plants, he is one of those boys that is a foot and half bigger than me and twice my weight.

That is how it went till lunch every fifteen to thirty minutes I moved to another boy excepted for the one who called Peeta dumb.

When lunch came along I was sitting with Cato one side of me and Marvel the other with Peeta across from with on either side of them was the girl from their home. It was silent, till I asked Peeta to tell me about 12, that got him talked, and even his partner joined in 12. Cato and Marvel where more than likely; hoping that I had not notice them growling at Peeta. I was eating my fruit again with some brad that cheese on it.


	2. Chapter 2

When lunch was done, I was picked up by my manger, and I went off to practice my singing for showing off, and what I while say during the meet and greets before the game. By the time I went to bed the sun was down and the moon was rising.

When I waken up, the sun most have been up for thirty minutes, I was dress in the same clothes from yesterday but to day my hair was down, and the butterfly from yesterday was wiped off. My styles did take a picture before wiping it off my face.

I was led to my breakfast, and I was starving because I did not eat dinner yesterday, I was giving two bowls of fruit for breakfast to make up for missing dinner. When I was done I was told that I could walk to the training area by myself. When I got there they were all training, and I stayed out of the way. While I did tell, I saw Peeta left the 100ld weight and through it at a dummy, and I saw that Cato, Marvel and their partners are laughing at him, the boys stopped when they saw me. I spin on my heel and walked away from them.

I watched the boy from three, mess with some computer; I forget his name from yesterday. I felt a big hand on my shoulder, I turn to see the boy from 11 the one who called Peeta dumb yesterday.

"I am not as bad has though ones are, am I?" He asked looking back and forth between me, Peeta, and the career group.

"I guess not," I held out my hand, "I am Dream, you are?" He told me his name, and I hang out with him, for thirty minutes watching him train.

When the time was for me, Cato came up to me, "I am sorry," I trained my head from, and was looking around before my eyes lead on Peeta.

"I am not one who you should say sorry to." I said as I looked Cato in the eye, "You can tell Marvel that too."

I walked away too Peeta. Who was lifting weights, and I sat next to him watching him lift it. I cheer every time he though it and hit the dummy or was lifting more weight. Half way through Cato and Marvel were dragging themselves over to Peeta, and mumble something, "I did not hear that, did you Peeta,"

He shakes his head, "Nope."

I pointed over to the craft area, "Can you paint something on my head today,"

He nods his head, and led me to the area, and starts to paint on my head, "I think a tree would look like today."

I giggle at him, "I think it would too."

I guess Cato and Marvel really went my attention because they came over here too, and said it louder, "We are sorry Peeta,"

I nod my head at them, "Thank is better I can hear that. Can you hear that Peeta?" He nods his took, but he was to focused on painting the tree on my head.

"Once Peeta is done painting on your hand, can I show on to use a sword?" Cato asked but it sound like damage, as he crosses his arms over his chest with his head held high.

I nod my head, and focus back on Peeta painting. It looked like the tree grow out of my hand, and it looked a tree in fall after all the falls have fallen. It brakes wrapped around my fingers, and one of them crawls up my thump.

When it was dry, I hugged him before running off to Cato, and wrapping my arms around one of his. Cato looked down at me, and smile. I smiled back at him, "It nice to be on your good side again."

"It was not even an hour and half." I said back has he led me to sword area.

"Really, it felt longer than that. Which sword would you like to try using first?" I pointed to the red diamond one, picked out yesterday. "Nice pick." He picked it up, and removed his arm from mine. "Watch me. I will make a few moves, and then I want you to copy me." I nodded my head.

Once he made them a few moves, he gives it to me, and I made the first one, he fixed any of my body mistakes, and it went from there.

When lunch came around this time, I asked Marvel to tell me about his home. After lunch I went to practice singing, and what to ask or say during the interviews after that.

That is how that is how the reset of the week went after. When Saturday came around, I sad to not be training with boys, but I am pretty sure that girls all hate me, a special Clove. I was dressed in a flow gown that was white on the top and faded to a light pink at the bottom. It went all the way to floor. My hair was curled, and had some flowers entwined in it. I was led to sitting area when the judges would be sitting and I sat next the fruit bowl. I really did not want to be here.

One of the older judges sat on the other side of the fruit bowl, "Hello Dream, what an interesting name you have. Dream, like a dream come true, that is what you are a dream of the perfect girl." He reaches a cross to me but I stopped his hand with my gloved white hand.

"Sorry sir but Marvel is here." I pointed to him. Marvel is doing his thing, and really showing off. "I smiled at him, and made sure no else notice that I was smiling, "One as some interesting people, do not they. " I looked back at the older man, even though I know all about one, I had to ask so that the man does not give Marvel a bad number, "Can you tell me about one?" He started to tell me what he knows about it, and I knew some of his lies. When Cato came, I pointed him out, "That Cato right?" Right, the man nodded, "His from two right?" He nodded while we watched Cato, and Cato fished, "What do you know about two?" I asked right away. I got the man and the reset of them to watch the ones that are about to lose their lives, and then tell me what they can about their homes.

When it came to Peeta, some of are jumping to try, and be the first one to tell me about twelve but I told them all to shh so I can watch Peeta. "I want to see what he can do." They fell silent so I could watch and they watched too. Watching Peeta through all the weight around, had some of them hanging their month open, and I just grinned at them. After he was done, I was being told from all around about twelve, and I knew the lies right away. It was not till arrow went flying passed my head and into the apple in a pigs month. That anyone notice Katniss. I gasped and started to tear up a little, "She wanted to kill. Why did she want to kill?" I cried a little, and hide my face in my gloved hands. Someone was rubbing my back, and someone was patting my head. When I was done we all voted, and I could that a lot of them just wanted to copy me, I give the three I liked high numbers 10s, and the rest of the boys 9s or 8s, when it came the girls I randomly picked numbers.

I was the first one to turn it and walk out of the area with a smile on my lips. I hopped the one I marry is one of the three boys, I feel like they are the most like to still love me even when they find out I am not girl, and will not go start to the news that I boy. I do not want anyone to die for me, or get killed for me. While walking down the hall I turned into another hall, just to see all twelve boys, standing there. Cato came up and held out his elbow. "What is going on why are all you here, shouldn't you be in your rooms to see the scores?" I asked not taking Cato's arm. He let it fall by his side.

"We wanted to see the scores with you." Marvel spoke up after a few minutes.

I shake my head and held it down, I cannot face them right now, the scores I give can either have them killed or a marked for death, "I am so very sorry but I promised my manger," I looked up at them with tears in my eyes, "That I would watch them with him, in my room." Before they left I stopped them, "But I will see you all tomorrow, for the interviews. I get to be there for them, and I will be there because I get to sit next you, I will get asked some questions about you all as while. Plus there is something that you all have to surprise to hear." My manger told me before I was with the judges, that everyone while know tomorrow about me being a marrying the winner of the hungers games, if they are a boy. I just do not know when, knowing the show host it while be before the interviews.

I walked through them, before they asked me for a hint. I am it to my room, and took of my dress and laid it out on my bed for the some Avox to come and get I change into a night gown, and went out to sit next to my styles, I laid my head on his shoulder, the scores while be shown soon.

* * *

Kit: two in one day, I might even get three out. I need a Beta, anyone know one. I like this story so, I just let it go, and writes itself. Reviews are very much wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

The scores started to come up, Marvel had gotten an 11, and I sighed in relief. I did notice his partners, but I did see Cato, another 11. I dazed out, judge by my manger and stiles faces nothing was surprising till 11, when I turned and saw that both their scores are 10s. I gasps as while, but then what really got me was that Peeta got a score of 11 has while, but so did Katniss. I almost cried, and stiles ask about the tears, and I hide my face in his chest, "She tried to kill."

"I will let this happen; you control the crowd. When you are sitting next to her, when you see in open tell them, you should able to have her on the hit list in no time." My manger said in anger, but I knew I could not keep my month shot about this even if, I was scared of her. Katniss scares me, I do not want anyone died, or killed for me. I have to paint a target on her back, so that I do not get killed. I fear being killed, I sing to save my life. Now I have to paint a target so my anger while not hit, or paint a target on the three boys I liked, and I am trying to keep alive.

I was sent to bed, shortly after I gained control of my tears. I was woken up I am guessing an hour after the sun had risen. I fed before being dress and style. My stylist had three different dresses, and was taking to my manger about which one I should wear for the interviews. "Hey, guys I can where the one that is white with the pink roses, I like it," They looked at me and nodded, I got to wear the dress.

"Why this one?" My styles asked.

"If the capital is about to find out that I am going to married to winner why not wear something close the weddings dress style." I blink and stopped, "After the hungers games, when do we get to start picking out my dress and everything."

"We get to pick out two, but then capitol keeps out the final one." I blinked at that one. I was having my nails down and hair by now.

"While I guess we have to pick two go ones then, and we pick these two dresses. It while be fun." When I was done by then and I stood up to walk around in the heels I was wearing, I still have to do that when I get in heels.

"Yes we get to pick the final dress before the capital picks the final one." I was led after that by my manger to show area. I meet up with the host, "Hey, it going to interesting Hunger Games isn't."

"Yes it is my dare, yes it is," I was led into the back where I was wired up, for my opening song. I looked over to see all of them on the other side being wired up as a while, and then led to the twenty-four seats.

When I was called on the stage, I walked over to the host, and hugged him before, turning to the people, "This is a new one, I hope everyone loves, it is called, Firework," The music started before I started to sing, and I started to clap with my hangs, and everyone started to clap with me, even people behind me. When I finished, I asked, "I hope everyone loves it," I heard YESs and I LOVED ITs being screamed at me from the people as I turned and sat in only of chairs.

"Before we started over," He held out his hand to be and I stood with them, and led me to stand in front of everyone, "Dream here is prize for the Hunger Game this year. She while marry the winner, if it is boy, of the Hunger Game." Everyone gasp, and I even heard a few moans. I looked behind me, and saw some surprised looks, and some looks of that said that plan to win the Hunger Games now, I notice that the latter was on all three of the boys, that I wanted to be on. I was led back to my sit. "Alright let's get started with Marvel," Marvel did his best not run to the sit next me. I smiled at him. "Marvel first let me say nice job go getting an 11 for score."

Marvel smiled at him and said, "Thanks but the best prize is that I have a chance of winning, Dream's hand in married, because of that score." He said as he took of glove hand, "You look so amazing in the dress. Doesn't she everyone?" Everyone cheered. I blushed, at the words.

"Thank you Marvel and everyone." I said, and it went really good with Marvel after that everyone loved him. Before he left he kissed my hand, and stood up with the host to bow before leaving. Glimmer came up, and it stayed off me till Cato came up, did he is best as while to not run up. He sat next to me while holding my but he kissed it first, and held my hand, entwining our fingers.

"If I had a choice I would marry you right now, you look perfect," I blush and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are very sweet, but I am sure there are others out there that would want your hand too." I turned to look at out at everyone, "Am I right ladies, wouldn't you want his hand?" The ladies cheer and squeal. "I would not mind having your hand either but you have to realize, there are others that I might have to fight to win your hand." He kissed my hand again.

"I have to fight to get your hand as held." He said sweetly. The host took over after that and before we knew it, Cato turn was over, and he bowed before leaving. It was fast forward after that and Peeta was sitting next to me with his hand in mine.

"Peeta, it is so nice to sleep," I said smiling.

"Not as nice as it is to see your smiling at me. Your dress brings out your eyes, and you look like in angel, with the way you are glowing." I kiss me on the cheek.

"How very sweet of you to say that, I bet all the cakes you make are just as sweet as you." I said to him, and everyone else.

"When I win the Hunger Games, I will make you cake to see if it, as beautiful as you and just sweet. I will even make our wedding cake, I will make it over and over so that I know it while be just perfect as you but even then it still might not be as perfect as you." Everyone was awwing at that; I kissed him on the cheek again.

"Thank you but I am sure the first one will be perfect, because you are the one to make."

The host to over after that, and I led my head on Peeta shoulder as it went on. Soon Peeta was kissing my forehead, and bowing goodbye to everyone and Katniss was sitting in the chair but before she did she was spinning and her dress went on fire. I blinked at but said sitting and moved farther away from her.

"Hello Katniss, you got a score of 11," He turned to me, "What do you think of Katniss getting a score of 11."

"I…I … I think that is scary because she almost shot my head off with an arrow." Everyone was gasping and glare at her in a matter of seconds. After that not even the host could save her; she almost killed the song bird, and a wife to be, of a future Hunger Game winner.

"I am sure she did not mean that." He tried to reason with the crowd, so did Katniss but everyone was still glaring at her.

After a few minutes she over with the reset of them and I said goodbye and left.

I cleaned and undress in a few minutes; I changed and went to sleep. I knew when I woke that today was going to be a long one.

I got up on my own and walked out to see my styles, already there and watching TV. "They are stilling talking about Katniss shooting an arrow at you."

"You know," I sat down next to him, "If I told them that Snow rapped me. They might kill him, without thought." I said and laughed. Snow might try but he never would, I am sure he never thought about just how much power I have but he knew I am feared of him at the same time. I would never cross him though, I still fear losing my life and my away to speak. They like that I am pure, I have never been touched. I have given kisses on cheeks but have never had my first kiss on the lips.

"Alright let's get you dressed." I stood and dressed in a boots, a short skirt that stops just above my knees, and a shirt that clings to me. My hair was brushed and left loss with a white rose in it.

"Once again you make you look like goddess, thank you," I said kissing him on the check after we are done, my nails not needing redone today. I eat my breakfast before being led to craft that we take to the arena. I was there before they are.

When their craft landed, Marvel was the first to be led out and I walked with him, holding his hand, "Good luck Marvel," I said to him while standing in front of him.

"I don't need luck, as long as you are ready to call me your future husband, when I win the Hunger Games" I smiled and kissed him on his cheek while he went into his room. I was led back and wanted while they took Glimmer to her room. When the person came back in and come out with Cato. I smiled at Cato, walk to him.

He held out in elbow for me to entwine arms together, "My lady,"

"You are such a gentleman, when you want to be." I giggle; when he led down to kiss my forehead.

We stopped at his room, "Yes and I will your gentleman, when I win the Hunger Games, and make you my future wife." I smile and kiss him on his cheek. He went into his room, and I walked back to aircraft.

It went on like that till Peeta came out the last boy, to come out. He ran to me and hugged, even spins me around, I giggle at him, "I do not know how I will the Hungers Games, but I plan to somehow. I want you to be my wife," I kiss him on his, and wrapped my arms around his arm, as I led him to his room.

"I wish you all the luck I give you then Peeta. Just do not change you are." I said as I kiss on the cheek. He kisses me on the forehead. After that I was led away by the game-maker to the control room. When Katniss was in the room, there were a few minutes before a sound goes off, and a countdown started.

The game-maker came up to me, and asked, "Who do you want to win?"

I watches the number count down while they are standing on the circles, when it reach one I said, "I am not sure," and the Hunger Games started along with the game for my hand.

* * *

Kit: Aright everyone review, and guess what

In your reviews I want to you to also inclued two of three of these names.

1. Marvel

2. Cato

3. Peeta

Who will have Dream's hand?


	4. Chapter 4

I was looking away for the screen the whole time while the blood bath started, and ended. When I looked back, eight people are dead, and Cato had the sword, the sword with the red diamond in it. He held it up to the screen and said, "I have your sword, Dream, I will take great care of it." I smile at that, and knew I was going to be questioned about it.

Peeta was team up with Career, and I have no idea why, I am just happy that they are not fight, and are still alive. I saw that the six people dead are three boys and three girls. I was watching as the career group was moving and hunting to kill more people. I as a 12 heading off and away from everything and knew that it was Katniss.

I was sitting in the game-makers chair watching as more numbers are being killed off after running into the career group because they could not move fasten. I was tearing up at all the blood that going to be caused because of them. I left after I left I saw that elven people are dead, I know when night falls more people are going to dead, trying to stay warm. I was sitting down with the host again, any hour later, being interview on some parts of the game so far.

I was right about the sword, "Okay I have to ask. Everyone wants to know about the red diamond sword. What did Cato mean by it being yours?" I smirk at him.

"It was the sword that Cato taught me with. I trained with it." I said not give any more info on it.

"It is sweet that Cato is using to kill people with it, and taking care of it then." I nod my head but not saying anything about it.

"What about the teaming up between Marvel, Cato and Peeta. What do you think about that?" I was not ready for this one.

"I am not sure what to think of it," I said because it was true, and I did not want them to start killing off people for me.

"While maybe later in the game you while. Are you hoping for anyone to win yet?"

"No… not yet at least….I'm not really sure… who I want to win." I finally got out.

"Do you know anything about the boys that were killed five where killed," I talked about what I knew about each boy but I tried not really think about it, about the fact seven boys out of thirteen people are left.

When it is done, I shake my head and leave. I run into my manger, "I have a question, if by chance a girl wins this game, what happens to me?" I had to ask him, even though right now that seems very unlucky.

"Then you while just have to wait till next year," I look up at him.

"Why do you need me to married so badly?" He looks right at me.

"Because if you are not married by your eighteenth birthday, you while have to marry snow's son." I stop and gasped, Snow's son is the most spoiled person that I have ever met. When he wants something he gets it. I guess he wants to marry me but I am not eighteen yet and he is. I cannot marry him, till I am eighteen. I can marry some that is not eighteen or older, someone that is seventeen or younger but older then twelve I can marry.

"I see why me marrying the winner of the Hunger Games is so important right now." I walk with my manger back to my room, and sit down on the couch. I sigh in relief that there are only five girls left but that can change very fast soon. I end up falling sleep, on the couch.

I dream about marrying all three of the boys all, seeing how it might turn out. They are all very happy, but the nightmare is marrying Snow's son. I would be killed before Snow's son is. Before I wake up, I had one more dream, the dream of me, more like a flashback.

_I was thirteen again, I was running from peacekeepers, I have a bag on my back, my hair was just a little pass, ears and it was black as night, my blue eyes are hidden a little by my hair. The night was raining, and the peacekeepers are hot on my tail, I was turning, in quick moves trying to lose them. My home at that time was in 10, where the livestock was, my family loved takes care of the animals, and so did I. I was running away from the peacekeepers because I save my brother from being killed by the peacekeepers, because in 10 the peacekeepers while rape or killed for their joy, and pleasure. I save him, and now they went me because I was now traitor to the capitol for stopping them from getting pleasure form my brother who was at the time four years younger than me. They want to rape and kill him, I stop the rape, and now they are after me. I was taught when I took the wrong turn. I was taken to the capitol on train in a black, closed in, and cold storage area. I was dragged out by my hair to and stove in front of Snow. Before they could cut my tongue out I started to sing, my number one hit song for two years. __**Castle of Glass**__, it save my life and it was a hit for two years; the capitol made it their theme basically saying that it was their history. Snow said "He will become a girl and become the capitols Singer," and with his word it happened. _

I woke up on the couch gasping for air. My family was safe, they had be moved and never have to work again, I got to see them every other month, and they thank me all the time for saving them from working, they have forgotten all the fun they had working with animals. They are true capitol people; they have even forgotten that I am a boy. They think I am a girl, I cried after seen them, they are not really my family anymore.

I was up before the sun as even risen, I watching the game on the TV. Watching Cato, Marvel and Peeta they are sleeping under a tree, with glimmer watching, she looks evil and I worry she might kill them.

Before I knew it, the sun was rising, and I was getting dress, in a white version of their uniforms, and my hair was brush and free. I was being wired and cameras are getting ready. I was going to showing live in arena this year, and they while get to see me, not just hear me like the years before. When I was giving the sign I need and I said very happily, "This is a new song, it is called **We Will Win**. I hope everyone will love it," I start sing, knowing that I will be asked over and over who was I sing too. Thing was I did not know myself. Who was I sing too?

At the end I was smiling and I blow a kiss right into camera that was being showing in the area. I laughed, "I hope everyone loved the song." I was shown off the stage, and was having my hair braid, with roses put it, and they I was sitting next to host again.

"What a lovely song. But who was it for?" I laugh at his question.

"To be honest I have no idea myself, I made this morning, when I could not sleep. It felt like I need to sing today, and that is what happened. I have no idea who is it for, just that they need to hear. The same goes for the kiss, like someone needs to see it."

After that I was asked about the usual thinks for the game, what do I think about this person so far, and I stay honest, but I try not to sound to wishful for Cato, Marvel or Peeta to win.

I was led make back the game-maker area and was sitting in his seat again. I was watching on screen, how the game was going. The careers are having an easy day they have not had to hunt anyone down but they are still planning on killing Katniss, and that is what they are doing now planning on how to kill her.

"You look happy. What is making you happy Song Bird?" The game-maker asked me, while standing right next me.

"The careers are planning how to kill, Katniss." I said to him, right to face but I turned back to screen at the end. I smile down at them, "I fear for my life, and she got a score of elven." I said. He hummed, and turned to the group of people in front of us. "They make me for cared about."

"Just for the fact that she has you scared for your life," He said while crossing arms, "I went Katniss being running with fire on her tail, to the careers." He said and that is what happened they started sending fireballs down her, and she started to run to careers.

The careers started to run to her, following the flames to Katniss, they met at the lake, the cameras closed in. Cato pulled out the sword, that he called mine; Marvel pulled out some through blades, and Peeta the bow, and was getting ready to let the arrow go. I keep my mouth shut as they ran at her; Peeta let the arrow go but missed her by a few inches. Marvel and Cato following hot on her heels and the got her to go up a tree. I know that none of them can climb. Peeta fire at her but missed by inch because she moved. Cato tried to climb but he was too heavy and it broke.

They decide to wait for her to come down and camped out at the bottom of the tree. I could have left but I side all night watching over them, half of the staff left for the night, the half that side are the ones that watching their life, and healthy. I was watching their lives as while. I watched as the number elven came closer to Katniss, and I had my camera move in and saw that it was the girl. Rue, she was very sweet, and followed Katniss a lot, she even, showed me how to climb and be quiet about it.

She woke Katniss up, and point to the nest. I could not stand by and let them be hurt. The game-maker came near; to show me an animal that had put in, it was in mix of an old dog and wolf thing that used to live here long ago. The animals so happen to be near the careers, "Does it make any noise," I asked him and he nods his head.

"Yeah it howls, would you like to hear it," I nod my head really fast, and he make its howl. The careers are woken in up just in time to see Katniss cutting the nest they take off but Glimmer and Clove are killed by the animals inside. I cry a little, for them but Cato, Marvel and Peeta are fine, they head back to safety where all the food is. "While that was interesting, two girls are dead, Katniss got stung, and little Rue is fine, along with the three male careers. What do you think of hybrid?

"I would love to have one as a pet," I said to him smiling, and I really would love to have one as a pet. I miss having animals around.

* * *

**Robotech - We Will Win – AMV** just type this into YouTube it should be the first one to show up.


	5. Chapter 5

I got my pet from the game-maker the next day. It really woke me up, he let it in my room, and it jumped on my bed, and linked me awake. I laughed as I sat up, and started to pet, luck for everyone I was still wearing my outfit from yesterday because he was standing in the doorway. I looked from the white hybrid to look at him, "He is for you, keep him, and his unnamed so you while have to name."

I look at the hybrid, "Hmm let's see you are so white, almost like my hair," I was rubbing him behind his ear when it came to me, "Demon," I kissed his head just as he linked my face again, causing me to laugh. The game-maker had some avoxs move in bowls, feeding and water bowl, and Demon's bed, he got two one for my bedroom, and one for the living. He hand me Demon's collar and name tag, "Thank you." I said smiling at him.

He was going to say something else but was forced to leave by my manger showing up, "How did he get in here."

"I have no idea but I want my secreted change, and upgrade today." I said as he nodded his head and went to do that. My stylist came in and saw Demon causing him squealed.

"He is so cute." He was standing next to the bed, looking at Demon who was lying next to my legs with his head in my lap.

"Can you get Demon name engraved on this tag?" I hand this to him, and ran off to do that. I turned on the channel for the Hunger Game and watched as it was a lazy day for games. Yesterday muss must have been an enough to get a break and Katniss was still out, with Rue was taking carry of her. I witch the channel to watch Cato, Marvel and Peeta eating breakfast and trying to finger out how to kill Katniss. I got up and out of bed, just as my sytlies came back in and give me Demon's tag, with a black collar, I smiled, "You are always better with this then everyone I might." He smiled at me, and ran over to my clothes, "Pick out something I can bake in has while," I looked over at him, "I want to make some cupcakes to give to male in game today."

He nod and did that, I had nothing today so he give me the outfit, and went out after I give Demon his collar with name tag on it. I fed him and give him water in bowls that are in the kitchen.

We made cupcakes for all of them, with the TV on, when I heard, the sound of someone being killed in the games. I looked over and sighed it was the guy from 3, he set off a doom. That just leaves four guys left. "While you do not have worry about five perfect ones, just four of them." I smile at him.

"There are just six of them left now, Cato, Marvel, Peeta, Katniss, Rue, and Thresh." I know that as it gets closer to the end it is going to be more bloody, and more showy. I picked up all four cupcakes with picture of me, from the song that was taken right when I blow the kiss, each with personal note for them.

I took it to the aircraft, and they put them in the white mental balls so that they while still are perfect. Demon went with me, stand by my side. The aircraft that delivers all the mental balls can move faster than anything I have seen, and it delivers from the top of the towers that they live in to the games, in under a five minutes.

I went back walked back to my room that is across from the towers, in other tower for rich and famous people of the capital, specials keys for each floor, to even move the elevator to the floor. Only three for my floor are even made the Avox that clean the place have a special keys, that can get them anywhere in the tower.

When I got to my floor, my manger had three new keys, "Here we all have a new key," Hand me and my stylist a key, "The old ones stop working after today, and the secret is being upgrade as we speak for your room." I moved over to my couch and sat down; Demon jumped up and lay down next to me with his head in my lap.

"Hey Erin," My manger looked over at me surprised that I said his, name I only do that when I really want something, "Get Demon check for any dugs, I mean the metal kind." He nods his head and runs off to get the doctor.

I turn my TV back on, just as my gifts started to fall to Cato, Marvel and Peeta. Cato got his first, and he opened it to see a red cupcake with yellow icing and white C on top, his note said.

_I miss you Cato, and I really wish you could hug right now and not in the game._

Marvel got his next and his cupcake was chocolate with vanilla icing and with a white M on top.

_I would much more like to be watching a movie with you, and I miss you, Marvel._

Peeta was last, with a chocolate cupcake but with green icing and a white P on top.

_Peeta, I want you painting on my face right now, I miss you, Peeta._

They all sat down with a cupcake in hand, and rewriting my notes to them. I smile at them, and look down at Demon. "One of them might just be your other parent, one down soon. While will just have to see." I look back, as I see the camera move.

Cato moved away from them to sit under a tree, he took a bit out of the cupcake, and looked up at the camera, "Dream, how every you knew thank you, I love the cupcake. I miss you too, Dream." We both smile at the same time, "I wish I was hugging you as while." I knew right then that the votes for how while be my husband, that the capital is voting on was swing to Cato. He started to finish off the cupcake but did it slowly.

Camera swings over Peeta, as he took a bit, "If I knew you could bake, as while we would have been baking together, before I left for here." I laugh at him. As he just keep eating the cupcake.

Marvel just keeps looking at the cupcake not really saying anything. I worried, till, "I am saving it, Dream." It put it back the white metal ball, and but the note in his jacket.

The rest of the day went smooth, even when the doctor came and give Demon his checkup. Even if Demon would dark at him if he got too close to me. Turn out that Demon had nothing metal in him there was no was cameras, or tracking things in him. I smiled at Demon and rubbed him all over, "You are a very good boy aright you," I give Demon a kiss on his head, as Erin paid the doctor and made him leave.

"We have nothing to be worried about, Demon is a very good dog, for you." I nodded.

When I want to see that night it, I was hoping that they would stay safe. Demon was curled up next to me, with his head lying on my stomach. I was woken up by Night, My stylist. He rushed me to the living and showed me Marvel being killed my Thresh because, Rue was killed by something Katniss did. Cato and Peeta in return for killing Thresh killed Marvel in a matter, of few hours, half of them are killed.

I was rushed to get dressed, in pink dress with white roses because this was going to end soon. I had tears going down my face as Night put a little makeup on me just lip shiner really. In an hour I was sitting next the host, as we watched the rest of the game play out, I was even give a okay to have Demon next to me.

I watched as Katniss, Peeta, and Cato all started to circle each other. The sun had risen already for the end of the game. Cato had the sword; Peeta had some rocks, because Katniss had stolen the arrows.

It was a blur, Katniss had let the arrow fly, Peeta through the rocks, and Cato moved with his sword. When it was over Peeta had in arrow through his heart, and Katniss was hit through her head by the sword, and the rock had hit Katniss broke her neck. Cato had missed the rock through at him.

Cato had won, the games and my hand, he held the sword up to the camera and said, "I win your hand, and you are now my princess." I cried, hoping that I am still his princess when he finds out I am a boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Of course, when we see each other after the game it is a whole twenty-four hours later, and in front of everyone. I was dressed down, in flowing dress, with sleeves on my arms not my shoulders. When I spin, the lights make all these colors come off it. I was first to be let on stage. I was sitting next to host after a few questions, about some parts off the games, when he stopped asking questions, stood up to the crowd, "Everyone lets invite Cato on stage again, and let the lovers see each other again face-to-face after a week." I stood up as a while, as Cato was walking on stage, with the sword, joined to his hip. I stood still, as he walked to me; I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him as his go around my waste.

Everyone was awing and clapping but I did not pay an attention to it, "Hey Cato." I said softly.

"Hey, Dream," We stood there holding each other for what feels like hours, but might have only be seconds. When all he held me tighter and spins me, I laugh, "It is so good to see you again, and held you." He said sweetly for me and everyone else to hear.

We sit back down the couch, with my head on his shoulder and his hand in mine. "It is so nice to see you two, together and happy." The host said to us, "Dream, now is the time to tell us, is Cato the one you were hoping for?" I just knew that was going to come my way.

"Yes of course, I did not say anything," I looked at Cato, "For fear of losing him if I said anything." I said that and it was true because I was hoping for Cato, and so was my mange a person from two would be prefect for me to keep me safe, and I did fall for Cato. I just hope he would love me, even if I am a boy.

When we were done, Cato laid me away, from everything and back into my room. He sat me down on the couch, and sat next to me "Where you going to tell me?" He asked looking at me expertly. I was shocked and a little confused as what he was asking me, "That you were a boy." Now I was in full shock.

"H… How."

"It was easy, you always dress fully girly. You also when you are truly care about something when you talk have a little boyish tone, your voices get beep really, and you sound like a boy. Your bone," He touches my cheek careful, "is a little boyish. If someone pays attention they would notices that."

" I have never notices. Any of that but do you still love me?" I asked him as he keeps touching me.

"Yes I still love you. Do you love me?"

"Yes I do love you, I truly do." He kissed me then on the lips, I could not help but kiss him back when we pulled apart he was grinning at me, and kissed me again.

A few months later were married, with all the whole capital watching us get married. My wedding dress end up being a light pink dress with white roses all over with gold roses in my hair, it was snowing as while.

It was amazing everything was prefect over of course. I could not wait to kiss him, when I was standing in front of him. The moment when I said, "I do," was never truer to come out of my lips.

"You many now kiss your bride," His wraps were around me, in a half second.

Our honeymoon was away from everything, and I mean everything, it was a house, away from the capital, away from everything, it was in the middle of nowhere, and no one could reach us. We had our baby of course, Demon, he loved Cato, and Cato loved him in return.

One night on the night of our return to the capital, I was rubbing Cato's naked arm that lying around my waist, "What do we do, when they asked about you maybe being pregnant?" He asked, in my shoulder, as he kissed it, and moved to my head.

"I have no idea; I am still young for them, to even think of me having a child. So we do not have worry, but I am sure, my manger while have it finger out. When the time comes," I said falling asleep.

When it was time for the tour, I was with him the whole time. I had to sing of course but we did mind, I just sing loves songs, to Cato, and he would grin. Making everything okay, we had guards, very heavily guards. For the ones I have never seen before, it was weird, to have people cheering for me, but people at the same time glaring at Cato for killing people. He still had nightmares that slowly leaving, and come far in between each other. We always make love after each of his nightmares to chase them away, more with our love for each other.

My sword is always near, either on his waste or near our bed. When we leave each district, we hold the sword up together over our hands as our sign of our love making it out of the arena.

When the tour is over and we make to the capital, for the last of the tour, we dance for the final part, with the sword at his hip; we kiss every time I pulled close to him. The capital is eating it up. I am so very happy; I up the 75th hunger games does not take this away from us.

When it is time for the 75th hunger games, we are in district two, in Cato's victor house. Sitting in L shaped couch with his head in my lap, I comb my finger through his hair. Snow had said the 75th hunger games was going to be one where the all the even districts, have to three girls tributes. All the odd districts have three boys tributes. Three are going to be thirty-six tributes this year. I gave a sigh of reflect when Cato did not have to go back into the arena. It truly could have been worst.


	7. SOPA is back

SOPA is back and this time all of us might be in trouble, not only might we loss Fanfiction but those of us writing fanfics are going get in trouble, we might be sent to jail for writing fanfics

anyway there is a link to the petition on my profile sign people, you will need in email but you should not be sent more then verify email thing

people this is the one thing I really need you to do, sign the petition to stop SOPA again, and start signing across fanfiction for other to do the same, Let us save Fanfics and authors, get the word out, we have until September 21, 2013


End file.
